This study will assess safety and effectiveness of 6 months of daily doses of testosterone 1% hydroalcoholic gel in providing androgen replacement in hypergonadal men. Two dose levels of the gel will be compared to daily use of a nonscrotal transdermal patch. Pharmacokinetic, anthrometric and safety measures will be compared among the three arms of 55 patients.